Bal
Bal '('B/en and M/'al') is the official Romantic/Friendship pairing of Ben and Mal. Ben is portrayed by Mitchell Hope and Mal is portrayed by Dove Cameron. For the cast pairing see Move. Relationship History ''The Isle of the Lost'' In the book both Mal and Ben have a dream about each other. Mal has a dream about their first date that would take place in the future and Ben had a dream he was on the Isle of the Lost and was saved by a girl with purple hair and green eyes. ''Descendants'' They first meet when Mal and the other villain descendants arrive in Auradon. Ben welcomes them and he and Mal exchange words between them. Ben shows them around the school and then asks Doug to show them their dorms. Later Ben offers to show Mal the art class but she declines. Later she learns that Ben's girlfriend gets to be up front with him at his coronation, so she decides to make a love potion in the form of cookies to get Ben to fall in love with her. Her plan works and Ben declares his love for her on the Tourney field after winning their big game ("Did I Mention") and breaks up with Audrey who then kisses Chad, upsetting Evie. Ben asks Mal to go to the coronation with him and she accepts. Shortly after that, Ben asks Mal on a date. Mal accepts and Evie helps her to get ready. When Ben comes to get Mal, he calls her beautiful. Ben and Mal journey to the Enchanted Lake where they enjoy a picnic. When Ben decides to go swimming, Mal stays behind. As she watches Ben swim she sings about her confused feelings for him ("If Only"). When Mal thinks Ben is drowning, she jumps in to save him but almost drowns herself because she can't swim. Ben saves her and tells her he loves her. In return, Mal tells him she doesn't know what love feels like, and Ben offers to teach her. As the day of the coronation nears, Mal unwillingly begins making a anti-love potion for Ben because she doesn't want him loving her to be a distraction when the villains take over. As she makes it she cries and sings a short reprise of "If Only", showing how much she loves Ben. Right before Ben's coronation, as she and Ben are in the carriage, she gives him the cupcake with the anti love potion in it and tells him to save it for later. But Ben eats it right away and it makes Mal horrified. She asked him if he felt any different and Ben reveals that he knew about the love potion as it was washed off in the lake. When Mal asks if Ben has been faking his love for her, Ben gives her his ring and a kiss on her hand and says he hasn't been faking anything. Later during the coronation, after Mal takes the wand from Jane, she ends up confessing she loves Ben and wants to be with him because he makes her really, really happy. During the coronation party ("Set It Off") Mal and Ben dance together and almost kiss. Trivia * During the film, whenever Mal is around Ben, her hair seems shorter and lighter. * Similar to names of Maleficent and Mal using the root word "mal-" based off the word "malevolent" meaning "bad" and/or "evil", Ben's name serves as a contrast using the root word "ben-" from the word "benevolent" which means "kind and generous" like how the character is portrayed. Moments TBA Similarities *They both can sing. *Their both heroes. *They both hate their middle names. Differences *Mal is a Former villain, Ben is a hero. *Mal has black/purple hair, Ben has light brown. Gallery